fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure: Lovely Times
Pretty Cure: Lovely Times (プリキュア：ラブリー タイムズ Purikyua: Raburī Taimuzu) is the first Pretty Cure series created by Cure Memory. It will air around January or February and will have 50 episodes. The theme for the show is cards, love and seasons. Pretty Cure: Lovely Times will appear in the all stars movie, Pretty Cure All Stars Cute Miracle: Kokoro no Tomodachi in 2014. Story Pretty Cure: Lovely Times Episodes Sky, the prince of Lovely White Kingdom, has been poisoned by his mother, Lady Maria, who is now on Dark Heart's side. He sents Prince and Princess to find the four warriors of love, Pretty Cure, who find the Cures to save him and to save all worlds from being controlled by Dark Heart. Characters Pretty Cure Aino Umeko (愛野 梅子 Aino Umeko) Umeko is a fourteen year old girl who attends Misora Academy. She is a girl who is full of love but is afraid to help people and become friends with them, thinking that they'll hate her. She has a shy and cheerful personality who is very smart and isn't very good at sports. Her alter ego is Cure Adore (キュア アドー Kyua Adō), her symbol is the heart and her powers are based of feelings. Her theme colour is pink. Her introduction is "Love all around! Lovely feelings, Cure Adore!". Akiko Rena (明子 レナ Akiko Rena) Rena is a fourteen year old girl who attends Misora Academy with Umeko. She has a lively personality who is a bit of a crybaby and a klutz. She tends to be very childish and still sleeps with a teddy bear. She is very good at sports and is always asked to join a club. Her alter ego is Cure Shimmer (キュア シマー Kyua Shimā), her symbol is the diamond and her powers are based of light. Her theme colour is yellow. Her introduction is "The luminous diamond! Lovely light, Cure Shimmer!". Mizushima Miyabi (水島 雅 Mizushima Miyabi) Miyabi is a fifteen year old girl who attends Misora Public High School. She has quiet personality who tends to ignore everything that everyone says. She always has her head in a book and enjoys writing stories. She is very talkative when you get to know her. Her alter ego is Cure Lake (キュア レイク Kyua Reiku), her symbol is the spade and her powers are based of water. Her theme colour is blue. Her introduction is "Spade of rushing streams! Lovely splash, Cure Lake!". Daichi Maeko (大地 マエコ Daichi Maeko) Maeko is a fifteen year old girl who attends Misora Public High School with Miyabi. She has a kind personality who loves to help everyone and cook sweets to make everyone happy. She is in the cooking club at school and is very smart. Her alter ego is Cure Petal (キュア ペタル Kyua Petaru), her symbol is the club/clover and her powers are based of earth and flowers. Her theme colour is green. Her introduction is "The intelligent clover! Lovely earth, Cure Petal!". Mascots Prince (プリンス Purinsu) Prince is one of the main mascots of the series. He is calm and bosses the girls around a lot, making them quite upset. He ends his sentences with "~masu". Princess (プリンセス Purinsesu) Princess is one of the main mascots of the series. She is very childish and has a short temper. She is Prince's little sister. She ends her sentences with "~desu". Dark Heart Lady Maria (レディ·マリア Redi·Maria) Lady Maria was originally the queen of Lovely White Kingdom but got sick of all the happiness and joined Dark Heart. She poisoned her son, Sky, so there would be no ruler which would make it easier to take over all worlds. Azar (アザー Azā) Azar is the first subordinate of Dark Heart to appear. He is very strong and can defeat really easily but prefers to go easy on them and watch them think they are stronger than he is. Shula (シュラ Shura) Shula is the second subordinate of Dark Heart to appear. She disguises herself as Yamamoto Haruna (山本 春菜 Yamamoto Haruna) so she can spy on Pretty Cure as their classmate. When she gets to know Umeko a little too well, she reveals her true form and has a one on one fight with Umeko, and ends up losing. She stays as a subordinate of Dark Heart so she will not be killed by Lady Maria. Vega (ベガ Bega) Vega is the third subordinate of Dark Heart to appear. He uses the power of the solar system to attack Pretty Cure and is the second weakest of the quartet. He tries Azar and Akuji's ideas but is defeated every time. Akuji (アクジ Akuji) Akuji is the final subordinate of Dark Heart to appear. He is the strongest of the quartet and first appeared in Episode 28. He protects Lady Maria with all his heart and will not let Pretty Cure take a step towards her. He can defeat the Cures easily with his attacks but is defeated when they use their ultimate group attack, he is defeated quickly. Delano (デラノ Delano) The Delano are the monsters of Dark Heart. They are summoned by the subordinates and can be created when a person is depressed or one of the subordinates throw a black crystal at an object or a person. Lovely White Kingdom Sky (スカイ Sky) Sky is the prince of Lovely White Kingdom. He was poisoned by his mother and awaits Prince and Princess to find Pretty Cure who will find the cure to saving his life. Items Lovely Watch (ラブリー ウォッチ Raburī U~otchi) The Lovely Watch is the transformation device for the Cure's. The transformation phrase is Pretty Cure, Lovely Change!. They must have the Pretty Cards to transform. Pretty Cards (プリティ カード Puriti Kādo) The Pretty Cards are used to swipe over the screen of the Lovely Watch to help the Cure's transform. When the girls are in Cure form, the cards are placed in a pink and white pouch and attached to the Cure's belt. Cure Glitter (キュア グリッター Kyua Gurittā) The Cure Glitter is the item that the Cure's have to collect. They are fairy dust-like items and are usually found on items. They are placed in the PreCatch. There are 26 to collect. PreCatch (プリキャッチ PuriKyatchi) The PreCatch is what keeps the Cure Glitter safe. They look like the Cure Loveads from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Lovely Wands (ラブリー ワンド Raburī Wando) The upgrade items that the Cure's achieve for their solo upgrade attacks. They are also used for their group attack. Locations Misora Town (美空 タウン Misora Taun) The town that the series is set in. Misora Academy (美空 アカデミー Misora Akademī) The school that Umeko and Rena go to. Umeko is in 2-D while Rena is in 2-B. Misora Public High School (美空 公立高校 Misora Kōritsu Kōkō) The school that Miyabi and Maeko go to. The school lets 13 to 17 year olds go to it. Miyabi and Maeko are both in 3-A. Lovely White Kingdom (ラブリー ホワイト キングダム Raburī Howaito Kingudamu) The kingdom that was ruled by Lady Maria. Since Sky is sick, there is no ruler. Prince and Princess came from this kingdom. Dark Heart Kingdom (ダーク ハート キングダム Dāku Hāto Kingudamu) The kingdom that Lady Maria rules. Her subordinates protect the kingdom and also Lady Maria. Trivia *This is the third season to have the symbols, Heart, Diamond, Clover/Club and Spade. The first two were Fresh Pretty Cure! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Merchandise Please refer to main page: Pretty Cure: Lovely Times Merchandise. Gallery Category:Pretty Cure: Lovely Times Category:Cure Memory Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series